


fucked up shit innit?

by uunnd



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Gender or Sex Swap, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Priest Kink, Sex Addiction, Shota, Shotacon, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uunnd/pseuds/uunnd
Summary: Read the tags.
Relationships: Etho/Hypnotizd, Etho/xBCrafted, hypnotizd/xBCrafted
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Hypno/Shota!xB

**Author's Note:**

> twt: _uunnd  
> baraag: _uunnd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypno can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Hypno/Shota!xB  
> Specific tags: Shota, Oral Sex, Blowjobs, Dry Humping, Clothed Sex

xB is so small underneath him — he's absolutely _perfect_. He can barely keep up with Hypno's larger frame pushed up against him, mouth on his. He pulls him into his lap because he _has_ to, grinding himself upwards against xB's clothed bottom like a dog.

"Fuck, xB," he gasps, as if the boy gets it.

He's so goddamn warm against him and it's driving him crazy. He digs his fingers tighter into xB's hips, making him squeak in pain.

Hypno mumbles out a string of curses as he cums, making a mess of his pants. Fuck, he came _already_ but even then he still wants more.

He pulls away for a second and xB is looking back up at him with his innocent blue eyes and if he wasn't already sure he wanted more, he was certain now. His face is flushed and lips swollen and Hypno has to actively fight back a groan from the sight. He's- fuck. He's everything.

He helps xB shrug off his jacket, running his hands underneath his thin white shirt. His skin is so smooth. He wants nothing more than to mark it beyond recognition. Hypno slides his hands lower, tugging down xB's pants and underwear.

He already thought the boy was perfect but now he knows it. Seeing him spread under him fills him with a hunger he didn't know he had. He wants to shove his fingers deep into him so badly, but he knows he can't yet.

Instead he takes xB's dick in his hand, just barely enough to fill in his palm nicely. The boy gasps and lurches forwards into his loose grip. Hypno strokes him, testingly, watching his face.

xB closes his eyes, scrunching up his face in the cutest way and Hypno can't help himself, he releases him and takes him in his mouth. He's not big, he's definitely had bigger, but he's never wanted to suck someone off so badly.

He licks up the underside of xB's dick and he cries out, tangling his fingers in his hair (or what he can reach under his bandanna). God, fuck, that's- He hastily unzips himself and takes his hard, wet cock in his hand and strokes himself furiously.

Hypno uses his free hand to hold xB in place as he sucks on him, but he guesses by his squirming he's not going to last much longer. Neither is he. He tries to slow down his hand but he's always been shit at edging and he cums again, dripping onto his hands and thighs.

The boy above him buries himself in his mouth and cums, dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_uunnd)   
>  [baraag](https://baraag.net/@_uunnd)


	2. Hypno/xB (read notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the ways xB could've woken up, "cockless" not one of his expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Hypno/xB  
> Specific tags: Rape, Gender or Sex Swap, Past Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal
> 
> xB isn't trans here, as explained, but he does have a vagina, and feminine terms are used for it.

Of all the ways xB could've woken up, "cockless" not one of his expectations. But here he was, y'know, without one, and it's making him freak out. Because what he does have is a. Okay, listen. xB has a... vagina, and he has no clue what to do now.

It feels weird and _wrong_ , like the weight he's always had is just. Not there. You don't really realize that your body parts have weight until they're not there anymore, not that it's a common experience. Especially not this one. What the fuck.

He can deal with this. It's no big deal. It's just weird. It's fine. It's _fine_!

What he can't deal with is Hypno having him pinned to the wall kissing his neck. Because, fuck, what's he supposed to do now? Hypno texted him, like he does a lot, and instead of saying "not now," or "no," or _anything_ , god, he just didn't respond. And Hypno, being Hypno, came over anyways, and now they're here.

"Hypno, not now, please," he had said (like it'd work this time) when Hypno shoved him up against one of the walls in Casa. And Hypno just looks down at him and goes "C'mon xB, I'm horny," and went right back to it, because that's just how he is and xB has to deal with the consequences of it.

Hypno bites his neck particularly hard and he gasps, arching his back against the stone, because he's _weak_. He slides his hands slips into his pants and palms at his crotch for a moment before pausing and pulling away from him slightly.

"xB," he says, flatly. "Your dick isn't there."

Like no fucking shit, he hadn't noticed. He woke up with a fucking pussy, none of this shit makes sense. But Hypno doesn't even wait for a response, he just pushes his hand further and finds his vulva and xB stiffens under him. Hypno forces a knee between his legs, giving him more room to touch him. He brushes his finger against his entrance before pushing a finger in.

Okay, he thought just having this was weird but having something in him was _weirder_. Like normally, he doesn't have... Okay obviously he wouldn't normally have a cunt instead of a cock but here he is. And much to his displeasure, Hypno's actions apparently turned him on enough that his finger didn't hurt (much) going in, which is probably for the better. He'd rather not be being fingered right now, at all though.

Hypno's never even been good at fingering him. He was too rash and clumsy in how he did it, like it was some sort of race to see how many fingers he could fit in him. He's trying to work in a second finger, and _this_ one hurts. xB didn't mess around with it any before Hypno got here, and now he guesses that he's going to try and shove his cock in, which is a fucking problem because Hypno's big. Not massive but definitely bigger than average and he's-

Okay, now he's panicking a bit. Hypno drags out his fingers and starts tugging xB's pants down and that makes him freak out more. He struggles under him, but Hypno is taller than him, and stronger and he's not letting him go anywhere. xB's exposed to the air now and he really feels _exposed_ as he steps between his legs and now he's _really_ panicking as Hypno lifts him up, pulling out his cock.

"Please don't," he says, and he sounds so much weaker than he wanted to. "Don't- Listen I just woke up like this I don't know why I even have it, you can fuck my ass instead, or I'll suck you off, or anything, just-"

He's rambling because what the _fuck_ , he wakes up with a cunt and now Hypno's gonna fuck him there and it's going to fucking hurt. He knows it's easier to just shut up when he does this so why doesn't he just... Not talk? It's not like he fucking listens anyway.

Hypno just looks down, pressing himself against xB like he hadn't even heard him, eyes distant and dark. He presses forward and he grits his teeth. He feels too big like this, dry against him and xB thinks he really won't fit. Maybe Hypno will realize he won't fit and give up, he hopes as he feels his entrance sting as it's forced to stretch, but instead his body gives up and then Hypno is in him.

xB cries out, because it _fucking_ hurts. Nothing's supposed to be in him like this but Hypno's in him, opening him up in the wrong way and it fucking hurts-

He can't even think as Hypno starts to fuck him, _it fucking hurts like hell_. The worst part is that he knows Hypno is _good_ at fucking him, if he had bothered to prepare him or if he had fucked his ass instead it'd at least feel good, but instead Hypno is driving into his cunt, dry. He can't even do anything. He's fucking helpless. He just has to... take it.

xB has to lay there limply as Hypno uses his body. He thinks he's finally getting wet at least (too fucking late, he's already probably torn and bleeding).

"Fuck, xB," Hypno pants against him. "Fuck, you're so hot and tight and wet."

He has to choke back a laugh once he finally realizes what Hypno said. Wet. What a fucking joke. He feels Hypno's pace pick up and they've done this enough that he knows he's about to cum. He grips xB's hips hard, fucking into him faster before cumming into him, pushing himself as deep as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_uunnd)   
>  [baraag](https://baraag.net/@_uunnd)


	3. Priest!Etho/Shota!xB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Etho has payed a lot of attention to him lately. A lot of attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Priest!Etho/Shota!xB  
> Specific tags: Shota, Priest Kink, Christianity, Intercrural Sex, Rape
> 
> Thought it'd be fun to write xB's perspective of the bit from Noncontober

Father Etho has payed a lot of attention to him lately. A lot of attention.

xB's confused of course. His mom always says, "don't trust men who try to get you alone with them." But then also everyone tells xB that Father Etho is supposed to be trusted, always. So he's not sure what to do when Father Etho asks him to come into the dressing room alone.

The older man takes him by the hand and leads him in. The room is dim, the mid-day sun shining in from a window high up on the wall.

Father Etho looks him over, making xB feel strange. There's something weird in his eyes that he doesn't know how he feels about. He lifts xB into his lap, and he squirms, unsure what to do.

Father pulls up his choir robes, leaving him feeling cold and exposed. "Is there something you want from me, Father?" xB stutters.

The priest only shushes him, telling him that he's simply performing his duties as a holy man. xB isn't sure if he believes him, but what else can he do but listen?

He unbuttons his pants, feeling up his front. Father's hands are much bigger than his, and he whimpers as he's fondled. He groans behind him, pressing upwards against xB's body. There's something hard in his pants, and it makes xB feel ill. He pulls off xB's underwear, and if he wasn't sure something was wrong before, he's certain now. Father shouldn't have him in a room, alone, half naked, but here they are anyways.

Father Etho fumbles with his own buttons, before pulling himself out and setting himself between his thighs. It's hot and hard, whatever part of him that Father just placed between his legs. xB tries to open his legs, uncomfortable at the sensation, but Father simply pushes them back, squeezing them around him. He rocks his hips against his, sliding himself through the space between his legs.

"Press your legs together," he orders, and xB doesn't want to but he does, the friction from Father Etho's thrusting rubbing his skin uncomfortably.

He hisses out praises against his head, and xB feels his stomach drop as Father pulls him lower on his lap, rubbing up against him. It feels wrong, he's much bigger than him. His breath hitches as he squeezes his hips, holding him even tighter to him as he spills onto xB's thighs, making them sticky.

xB doesn't say anything as Father holds him there in his lap, breathing heavily. He stays quiet as he's taken to the attached bathroom and Father wipes off the mess on his legs. He still feels wrong, but he can't place why. Father didn't hurt him, even if he felt like what they were doing was wrong. What was the bad part?

Father Etho helps him pull up his pants, trying to look him in the eye, but he shies away. "This is our special activity, okay?" he says.

"...okay," xB finally mumbles.

"You won't tell anyone?"

"I-I won't, Father," he says, looking down at his shoes.

"Thank you," he says, leaning in closed and xB is afraid he'll do something, but Father simply smiles and ruffles his hair. "It has to be a secret because otherwise the other boys will get jealous," he explains, making xB wonder why anyone would want what just happened. "Be a good boy, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_uunnd)   
>  [baraag](https://baraag.net/@_uunnd)


	4. Shota!Hypno/Shota!xB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was the stories, or maybe it was Father's hands on him the first time, but he can't shake the feeling that Father wants something horrible from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Shota!Hypno/Shota!xB  
> Specific tags: Shota, Anal Fingering, Anal, Rape
> 
> You can't kill me because I'm already dead.

A few weeks have passed since xB's "special time" with Father. He's been flighty and nervous at church since, shying away from everyone, especially the priest himself. He doesn't understand it all, and he doesn't want to. He's scared of the stories Father told him, of Hell and demons. It makes him feel wrong inside, like something bad is going to happen.

Maybe it was the stories, or maybe it was Father's hands on him the first time, but he can't shake the feeling that Father wants something horrible from him. Something bad that he can't get without him doing it again.

xB's removed from his thoughts by Hypno shaking him.

"xB," he says, in the whiny high tone he always gets when xB doesn't pay enough attention to him. "xB I asked you if you wanted to see something cool."

The older boy was pushy, always dragging xB around with him, whether he wanted to go or not.

"Um, I guess," he says meekly. "What is it?"

"It's a secret," Hypno says, and xB feels he won't like it much. "And you have to be really quiet."

"Why?" he asks, even though he knows why.

"Because if you're not quiet then someone might catch us."

That makes xB feel even worse, but Hypno pulls him from his chair anyways, leading him out of the practice room. He takes him to one of the closets near the back of the church and closes the door behind them.

"W-well, what is it?" He hates the fact he's alone with someone again, especially with the way Hypno is looking at him.

"It's something fun I was shown." The older boy grins before reaching for xB's pants. He pulls xB closer to him so that their faces are very, very close. It makes him feel scared, but hot at the same time. "Do you want to see something really fun?"

He really, really doesn't. Not after the last time. But Hypno doesn't wait for an answer, instead unbuckling xB's belt. He leans forward, his hair brushing his face before biting at his neck.

"Hypno!" he yelps, trying to pull back. "Ow..."

Hypno's stronger than he is, and he keeps him pinned as he continues to bite and lick at his neck. It makes xB feel dirty somehow. Hypno is way too close and now he's also undressing him. All xB can think about is how bad this feels, and how he wants it to stop.

"Ooh, someone's impatient," Hypno smiles, licking his neck again as he grabs at his pants.

"I-I'm not," he mumbles.

xB tries to ignore it as his pants and underwear are pulled off of him again, leaving him feeling exposed. Hypno bites even harder at his neck and he whines.

"Isn't this fun xB?" he asks, but he just keeps his head turned and eyes closed.

Hypno frowns but reaches a hand around behind him anyways, prodding at his hole.

"What are you doing?" he asks, a bit panicked.

"The fun part?" he responds, as though it should be obvious. He enters one finger inside of him, and xB hisses when he feels another finger join it. "This is fun?"

"No!" he gasps. "It hurts!"

"H-Hypno, please take it out," xB begs, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

Hypno's fingers are short and stubby, but they're also dry. They burrow deeper into him and he moans in pain.

For a moment, he just keeps his fingers still in him, the only sound being their breathing. Then Hypno slides his fingers out a bit before pushing them back in. He keeps doing that, and it makes xB feel weird. It burns his bottom, the friction rubbing him raw.

"Hypno, I-I don't think I like this-" he gasps, as the other boy grabs him in his hand, rubbing him.

"You'll like it," he reassures.

He keeps forcing his fingers in and out of xB while stroking him, and he feels like he's going to die. His stomach is tight and hot and then xB can't help but cry out as it all suddenly goes away. He jerks his hips forwards instinctively, pressing into Hypno's hand.

He holds his breath as he relaxes, unsure of what he's feeling. xB's legs are shaky, and Hypno has to lean against him to keep him up.

He doesn't stop though, continuing his motions until xB is dragged through that feeling again, the second time stronger.

"Wasn't that good, xB?" Hypno asks before drawing his fingers out.

xB wants to say, "no, it wasn't at all" but he feels too tired, instead limply nodding.

"I told you so! Let's go back," the older boy says before pulling xB to his feet.

He's still trembling a bit, but Hypno drags him along anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer use Twitter or Baraag because it's a trigger for me. Happy new years!


	5. Hypno/Unnamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not looking for anything at all. He keeps searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Hypno/Unnamed  
> Specific tags: Dubious Consent, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Implied Sex Addiction, Venting.
> 
> If you think I am venting, no I am not <3 (This is very much venting. Read at discretion)
> 
> More in-depth, Hypno is bigenital (has both a penis and vagina, though the vagina is written without feminine terms). How he got there is up to you. The dubcon is in that Hypno is nowhere near the right headspace to be having sex and he is doing it anyways. If you feel like this during sex then something is going wrong. Don't learn sex from fiction.

Hypno hates the way he moans and twists against the man, so he pulls him closer, settling against his lap and grinding downwards, his painfully hard cock straining in his pants. He can feel himself soaking his underwear as he rocks his pelvis against his. He presses kisses against his neck.

He's just another faceless man he found off-world. It doesn't matter who he is. It doesn't matter who  _ he _ is, so he just grinds against him like he's no one at all.

"You're excited," Hypno purrs, and the man groans into his neck as if he's the most desirable thing in the world, hands on his body and going lower.

He's pushed back onto the bed, his pants coming undone almost as soon as he touches the sheets, hands fumbling to unsnap his buttons and pull down the things in the way. He's  _ so fucking hard _ and the other man wraps a hand teasingly around Hypno before letting him go. He hisses in frustration but he's eagerly met by a hard cock at his entrance.  


He pushes into him, just a bit, and Hypno bites out a whimper into his hand, arching his back against the sheets.

"No, I wanna hear you, babe," he says, pulling him by the wrist and Hypno presses his hips down, trying to meet his.

_ It feels so good _ (It fucking hurts. He  _ hates _ doing this why does he keep doing this to himself) so he squeezes himself, clenches down on the dick stretching him open and  _ moans _ , like a whore. Hypno purrs and wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him closer and kissing him like this was  _ love _ , like it meant something.

"You stretched open so well for me baby, it's like you were made for me," the man growls and that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

_ Made for this _ . Of fucking course he was. He is. It's all he thinks about anyways, the next time he can skip out and get filled in some cheap bar by someone he'll never see again. It's what he wants. He likes it.

Hypno gasps against his neck, clinging to his back as he fucks into him, a good, rough pace. He's fucking him fast and it's all he can do to hold on. They're still wearing their shirts, all this is is a quick fuck. He's not looking for anything at all. He keeps searching.

He's close, curling his hand around his leaking dick and he jerks himself off since he won't do it and Hypno cums hard.

"I love you," he gasps against his neck, and the man inside him makes no indication he even heard him, still driving his hips into him.

"You should keep your mouth closed," he mumbles, before cumming in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily I don't have to deal with this in real life (or online) because I don't get any. I get to imagine it for free. The ending isn't my favorite.


	6. More priest kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're mine," he says against the boy's lips. "Not even the Lord could take you from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Etho/Shota!Hypno, Mentioned Etho/Shota!xB, Mentioned Shota!Hypno/Shota!xB  
> Specific tags: Shota, Christianity, Priest Kink, Anal, Anal Sex

Hypno purrs, gripping Father Etho's chin. "Did I do well today, Father?" he asks, grinding down onto his lap.

"Very well, child," Father groans, grabbing at his hips and thrusting upwards.

Hypno gasps as he's bounced in Etho's lap, pressing a hand against his thigh and pushing back down.

"God, you feel so good," he giggles.

"Using the Lord's name in vain," Etho chides teasingly. "As a holy man I shouldn't let you get away with that."

"What are you going to do about it, Father?"

Etho pins the boy's wrists against his front, holding them down and pulls him down to meet his thrusts. "Perhaps a bit of punishment is in order," he says breathlessly.

Hypno leans into him and groans softly. His blond curls brush his face. "What's my punishment, Father?" he gasps.

Father grips his chin and drags him into another kiss. "Your punishment is to submit to me," he murmurs.

He buries his fingers in the boy's hair, pulling at it harshly.

"Anything for you, and for the Lord."

Hypno kisses Etho, biting at his lower lip.

"Fuck me hard, Father," he mutters.

Etho pulls his pants down and rubs his ass, feeling the soft flesh.

"Don't tease me, you're wasting time. Do you want my mommy to walk in on us?" he giggles.

"Impatient boy, diligence is a virtue," Etho says, but lifts him off his lap enough to pull his pants off.

He unbuckles his pants and pulls his dick out. "I missed you," he mumbles against the boy's neck.

"I've felt empty without you in me," Hypno gasps as Etho pushes into his tight ass. "Once a week isn't enough for me."

"Insatiable little whore," Father taunts. "Wanting a man of God."

"You fuck me anyway."

"I do," he says, and thrusts up into him harder, making Hypno moan in the way he loves.

"You are so very pretty," he praises. He puts his hand on the small of the boy's back, fucking him in rhythm. "You look so innocent, but... you're a slut for my cock."

"I'm sorry, father," Hypno begs. "I'll beg for your forgiveness."

"Will you?"

"I'm sorry to you, and to the Lord for my sins." The boy's grin says he's anything but. "I-I'll turn away from this path of temptation- fuck!"

Etho thrusts into him particularly hard, drawing out a loud moan from him.

"I won't.... I won't do anything like this again," he manages out, his practice coming in use. He grabs Etho's face and kisses him. "Fuck, I'm close."

Hypno strokes himself, pushing back against Father's thrusts. He cries out, arching his back as he comes onto Etho's shirt.

"I give myself to you, Father."

Father grips his hips and thrusts a few more times into him, before groaning and finishing inside the boy. He leans in and kisses him, still thrusting slowly inside him.

"You're mine," he says against the boy's lips. "Not even the Lord could take you from me."

* * *

xB sits on the stairs in the foyer, his heart racing. He tries to push away what he'd just seen, but it was burned into his mind.

He didn't like thinking about it.

Father Etho touches Hypno too. He said that it was something special only they did. Did he lie?

The worst part was that Hypno seemed to really like it. He didn't like it when Father touched him. So why did Hypno...?

xB's crying now, for some reason. He can't figure out why, he's not hurt. Or sad, probably. He's just.

He hears moving around in Father's office, and he realizes they're probably leaving. He gets up and hides behind a shelf. They emerge laughing, like it was something fun they just did.

Father doesn't notice him, but Hypno does. The older boy winks at him, and he flushes.

He didn't like it. He really didn't like it... right?

"I'll see you next week. You should get back to your mom."

"Probably," he says. "I think we should do this more often."

Father Etho frowns. "You know I can't," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it's so much fun," Hypno says, pressing his body back up against the priest. "You could just spend time with me. You know, without..."

He trails off and looks at the shelf that xB was hiding behind. Father sighs and hugs him briefly.

"I'll try," he says. "Now go on."

Hypno bites his lip and looks at Father, eyes half lidded. He leans in and kisses him.

The boy has to stand on his toes to reach the older man. He holds his hands

"You need to go," he says quietly.

"One more minute," he asks.

Father rolls his eyes, but he leans in to kiss him again.

"I'll miss you."

Hypno waves to him as he leaves, and Father goes back into his office.

xB feels even worse after hearing that, somehow. They really like each other. Father doesn't treat him like that. But he also doesn't like when he touches him. He usually cries when they... do that.

And Father Etho put his... thing into Hypno. He hasn't done that to him. Maybe that means he likes Hypno more.

If he asks, will he get in trouble for spying? Father made it very clear that what they do is a secret, it must be a secret for him and Hypno too... His mom doesn't even know.

xB feels so frustrated. He stares at his lap, unsure what to do. Hypno was touching his... And then he seemed to really like that. Father also touched his own and sometimes his when they spent time together. Maybe if he learned to like it then Father would like him better. He always said he was special.

He unzips his pants, holding himself in his hand. He's not as big as Father, or even Hypno. Does it matter? It seems like it would hurt inside of someone, but Hypno liked it...

Thinking about that makes him feel weirdly hot in his stomach. xB rubs himself a bit, trying to mimic the way Hypno and Father Etho do it. It makes him feel weird, like he's found a new limb. He gets a bit stiff, but it's not as hot or hard as Father's gets. 

He looks down at it, trying to imagine getting inside of Hypno that way. That would probably hurt a lot less than if they tried to... He remembers when Hypno put his fingers into him. It hurt, and fingers are a lot smaller than that.

Would Hypno like him doing that? Maybe Hypno only liked it because it was Father doing it. But he also wanted to do it with him before... xB imagines Hypno in his lap, then realizes he'd be too heavy for him. He's too small to hold the older boy in his arms the way Father did. So how could he...?

Father Etho's always held him in his lap, or had him standing. Maybe he could stand behind Hypno and fit in him that way. Or would he be too short?

What does it feel like inside of someone, anyway? Probably gross and squishy. Father seemed to like it though. xB tightens his grip on himself and rubs a bit faster. Like that? It hurts a bit, his hand making him feel hot like when he rubs against carpet. He still doesn't know if he likes it.

It makes his stomach feel tight, the same way it did when Hypno pulled him into that closet. xB curls his toes before jerking his hips forwards into his hand. He twitches in his hand. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would, but he feels weird, like he's about to cry.

Is this what Father meant by feeling good? He doesn't feel like doing this again...

But it's what Hypno and Father do, every Sunday, apparently. xB wipes his hand on his pants and zips them back up, standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta come up with another word shota all of the sudden makes me feel dead inside, can't figure out why.
> 
> Also if you are under 18 don't read my stuff. Don't kudos it, don't comment on it. This is not only for your sake but my entire health. Do not tell me you read my stuff as a minor. I don't care if you're a day under, do not touch my fics. It's incredibly distressing.


End file.
